Darkstar's Life
by The harsh critic
Summary: Darkstar's life has possibly been the most challenging of any cat ever follow along to find out why!
1. Chapter 1

Darkkit rolled over struggling to see her mother, Flowerpetal carefully observed her four kits. Darkkit stood up shaking the leaves from her pitch-black pelt and glanced at her sleeping sisters and brother, Oh wait… of course Snowkit wasn't there she was off in the stinky medicine den getting nose-deep in Marigold and Yarrow. Darkkit prodded Firekit in the side "Firekit wake up!" she hissed Firekit rolled over closer to her sister Sparrowkit who appeared to have a cold, hey Snowkit lookie here! A sick kit, fix her with your master herbs! Darkkit rolled her eyes at the thought and dragged her half-sister out of her nest, Firekit groaned and wacked Darkkit in the face with a sheathed paw, Darkkit flinched but didn't let go.

Finally Firekit rolled over and yawned a lazy yawn, "come on Firekit! Remember today is our apprentice ceremony!" Firekit perked up. "But first let's get some salmon!" Firekit grumbled, "any birds?" Darkkit stamped her paw "why do you want a bird again? You always get birds, they aren't even Riverclan food!" Firekit stared at her "we catch them don't we?" Darkkit thought it over "Sometimes but mostly in leaf-Bare! And it's the end of Greenleaf!" Just as Firepaw opened her mouth to form a sharp retort Lightningkit stepped out of the nursery and looked at them suspiciously "hey your bickering woke me up, it's not that big of a deal until it wakes me up ok?" she snapped in her bossy tone.

"Lightningkit are you showing your sisters who's the boss?" Flyingfire said suddenly, Darkkit jumped she had never liked Flyingfire that much, but Lightningpaw did and Lightningpaw was very clearly Flyingfire's favorite of all of us. Just then Flowerpetal stepped out of the den glaring at Flyingfire "Flyingfire get away from my kits!" She snapped "no!" Lightningpaw cried "let him stay! He's fun!" Flowerpetal stepped forward and swept all the kits back into the nursery.

"Flyingfire!" Darkkit heard her mother yell she moved closer to the entrance to hear the conversation "lower your voice dear the kits might be listening." Flowerpetal growled. "Don't call be 'dear' you can't win be back, and you can't take my kits!" Flyingfire snorted "stop reffering to them as your kits they're my kits too!" What? Darkkit was taken aback by his words. Flowerpetal whipped her head around "would you keep it down? These kits are too good for you and you don't deserve them, you're a deserter a backstabber and you don't care about them your just trying to get to me, leave them out of it!" As she turned to leave Flyingfire snapped "do they really have nothing to do with the reason I hate you? Is that why I had no say in their names? And you never even let me close enough to have a short conversation with them? And what about the black one? Why do you even keep that worthless hunk of junk? She doesn't look like either of us doesn't act like either of us and causes nothing but touble! She's worthless!" Darkkit felt dizzy as her mother fiercely defended her kits FIrekit said something to her but she didn't hear it, all she could hear was Flyingfire's repeating words: "She's Worthless!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm releasing chapter 2 early enjoy!**

Darkkit backed away from the entrance feeling the shock roll over and roll off of her "Darkkit? Darkkit!" Firekit wacked Darkkit in the face with a sheathed paw shaking her awake. Darkkit looked over at her half-sister "what did you hear?" Firekit asked, "Flyingfire…" she whispered "…is our true father…" Beaverkit stared at her "no he's not Toadnose is our father!" Firekit eyed Darkkit "plus if we share the same father and different mothers… That means Flyingfire is our father too!" Firekit whipped around straight for her nest, "Sparrowkit! Sparrowkit! Wake up you have too hear this!" Sparrowkit didn't move she just groaned, "Sparrowkit?" Firekit looked fearful "I'll get the medicine cat!" Lightningkit cried and hurried out of the nursery.

"she can't be sick!" Firekit moaned "today is our apprentice ceremony!" Just then Lightningkit came back with Treeleg, the medicine cat along with Snowkit, carrying a mouthful of chickweed. "What's wrong with her?" Treeleg asked "she won't wake up!" Firekit cried. Darkkit walked up to Firekit "Firekit it's time." Firekit whipped around "for what?" She snapped harder than she should have, Darkkit flinched "our apprentice ceremony." She said "we can't do this without Sparrowkit!" Treeleg looked over "go have your ceremony Sparrowkit will be awhile." Firekit looked distressed "but I always dreamed we would be up there together!" She cried "Firekit, Sparrowkit is sick she can't come up with us but don't worry Treeleg will take good care of her!" Firekit slowly walked away watching her sister the whole time "you'll be ok Sparrowkit we'll train together someday." Snowkit, Beaverkit, Lightningkit, Firekit, and Darkkit, walked into the clearing.

Darkkit still dizzy from her newfound information about Flyingfire walked up to their old leader Jaggedstar. Jaggedstar called out "let all cats old enough to swim gather in the clearing for an apprentice ceremony!" Cats emerged from the warriors den, the apprentice den (well one apprentice that is), and the Elders Den. Stickleg and Flowerpetal sat proudly in front of the nursery, Flowerpetal looking on edge from her argument with Flyingfire. But she was looking as proud and supportive as every apprenticing mother would. Jaggedstar turned to Lightningkit and said: "Lightningkit you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Lightningpaw. I hope Goldenstream all she knows to you." Jaggedstar turned to the crowd and said "Goldenstream you have received excelent training from Headhop and have shown yourself to be brave, and determined, and I expect you will pass down all you know to Lightningpaw."

Goldenstream walked up too Lightningpaw and they touched noses. Next Jaggedstar turned to Beaverkit, "Beaverkit you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Beaverpaw. I hope Toadnose will teach you all he knows." Beaverpaw looked surprised then his fur fluffed up a tiny bit, then settled back down "Toadnose, you have received excelent training from Flamewhisker, and have shown yourself to be Courageous and strong I hope you will pass down all you know to Beaverpaw." Toadnose and Beaverpaw touched noses and walked over to Lightningpaw and Goldstream.

Next Jaggedstar looked over at Snowkit, "maybe training together as warriors will take Snowkit's mind off of all those herbs, she smells awful!" Snowkit walked up to Jaggedstar, then Jaggedstar looked over at Treeleg who was coming out of the nursery, "Treeleg?" he called, and Treeleg hurried over and looked at everyone "Cats of Riverclan as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took on an apprentice." Darkkit just stared in shock "she didn't…" Firekit whispered "I have chosen a cat who has shown Dedication and Enthusiasum, your next medicine cat will be Snowpaw." Firekit and Darkkit just stared at each other "She did" Darkkit whispered "Snowpaw do you accept the post as the spprentice of Treeleg?" Jaggedstar said looking at Snowpaw "I do" Snowpaw said with excitement "then at the half-moon you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." Treeleg said looking proudly at her "The good wishes of all Riverclan will go with you." Jaggedstar concluded.

Snowpaw and Treeleg touched noses and stepped out of the way. Next Jaggedstar flicked his tail at Firekit who walked up proudly but still looked hurt, angry, and shocked. Firepaw was assigned Hopfoot as her mentor and Darkpaw was given Silverlake. Afterwards Darkpaw, Firepaw, Lightningpaw, and Beaverpaw walked up to their sister in shock Snowpaw hung close too Treeleg but Darkpaw pushed past him to her sister, "why Snowpaw? Why a medicine cat?" Snowpaw looked Darkpaw in the eye "beacause this what makes me happy and Treeleg can't be medicine cat forever, he needs an apprentice and I love working with him so it's perfect!" Darkpaw growled "but I thought we were gonna train together and become warriors together!" Snowpaw shook her head "I'm sorry Darkpaw but this is where I'm happy." Darkpaw say this wisdom in her sister's words as much as she didn't want too and made a decision "Snowpaw there is something you should know." Snowpaw looked curious "when Flowerpetal was fightning with Flyingfire earlier I overheard what they were saying." Snowpaw cocked her head to the side, and Firepaw lowered hers. "Snowpaw what I heard was damaging. Flyingfire is our true father."


	3. Chapter 3

Snowpaw's face stayed frozen for a long moment while Darkpaw waited for her sister's reaction "Darkpaw! It's time to see the territory!" It was Silverlake, Darkpaw Hurried over to her mentor and bounded out of the camp while her siblings and her mentor fell behind. Firepaw was the first to catch up, "Darkpaw slow down a little!  
We can't keep up!" Darkpaw was thoughtful "wanna have a race too the river?" Firepaw panted then wacked Darkpaw in the face again "that would be nice if we actually knew where the river was! Think Darkpaw think!" Darkpaw rolled her eyes "ok fine." Soon the others caught up and, having been the oldest there Hopfoot led the way.

After seeing the territory Darkpaw was eager to get on with that race and challenged Firepaw and Beaverpaw, they both already knew she was gonna win but it was fun so they agreed. "Go!" Darkpaw shouted and they all took off Darkpaw out of sight within two seconds, in fact, she ran so fast she tumbled right into the river!  
"Help!" she cried "Help!" she hadn't learned how to swim yet! Suddenly she was being hoisted out of the river, and placed onto the ground dripping wet with her ears full of water she could barely hear someone whisper "great Starclan! is Riverclan letting their kits out now just beacause of their hight?" Suddenly Dakrpaw realized a Windclan cat had pulled her out of the river!

She whipped around looking at the group of cats and, sure enough, there was Brackenstar Windclan's leader staring down at her, she inhaled sharply "don't worry we won't hurt you." Darkpaw was still scared too death "thank you Brackenstar." Darkpaw whipped around to see Silverlake, Firepaw, and Beaverpaw watching from the Riverclan side. The Windclan Deputy Falconflight lifted his chin and spoke "is your clan now turning kits to apprentices do to their size?" Silverlake rolled her eyes "it's her first day out of camp Falconflight I'm coming over to get her." Darkpaw was annoyed "I have legs you know! I can walk over myself."  
And she did, and she didn't fall, but got a lot of critisizm from Firepaw that day saying she was a mouse-brain and Beaverpaw just went around telling everyone she had been captured by Windclan.

. . .

"Ok Darkpaw hold your paw like this so that you don't cast a shadow on the water." Darkpaw carefully obeyed her mentor and waited for a fish to pass by, when one finally passed by Darkpaw she lashed out for and caught it with very tip of her claw and bit it's neck as quick as she could. "Well done Darkpaw! You're doing amazing you'll be a warrior in no time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this took so long I was busy managing my youtube channel but Darkstar's life is back!**

"Darkpaw! Wake up!" Firepaw was jabbing Darkpaw in the side Firepaw did not look enthusiastic as she usually did, she looked horrified."Whathappened?" Darkpaw rushed to ask, Firepaw whispered "she didn't make it Darkpaw" Darkpaw was confused "who didn't make what?" Firepaw looked away, "Sparrowpaw she didn't make it Jaggedstar performed her apprentice ceremony over her barely breathing body and then she was gone" Darkpaw was now horrified "Oh Firepaw I am so sorry I know you two were close." Firepaw looked up at her "I never even got to tell her about Flyingfire" Darkpaw wasn't sure she knew the right thing to say "she will know soon when she reaches Starclan." Firepaw looked at Her half-sister "It's not fair Darkpaw she was too young too die."

Darkpaw leaned away from the water so her shadow would not scare the fish away despite the disturbing news about Sparrowpaw, Darkpaw had managed to stay on top of her training, Firepaw was doing well considering her sister had died of Greencough in Late Greenleaf. Lightningpaw was completely silent and didn't talk to anyone except Beaverpaw and Flyingfire which was weird for her, she wasn't even talking to Darkpaw which was really strange **.** A shadow moved quickly across the water, Darkpaw lashed out just in time to catch the fish by her uncontrollably long claws, barly catching it at the tip if her middle claw she bit down on it harshly ending it's life quickly. She looked over at her mentor who had her eyes down on the water, she looked gloomy but still active. Just then Darkpaw heard a rustling noise and turned to see leaves falling from a bush, Someone was watching. She put down her fish and flicked her tail to signal to Silverlake she was leaving, and stepped over too the bushes peering through she found more bush but heard voices, "-er? No way! she's would never, we've known her our whole life she would never be so cruel!" Darkpaw felt paralyzed, that was Lightningpaw's voice! "Well she did and it hurt me more than anything to watch my kits grow from afar while she whipped her tail in my face she a evil beast, like Tigerclaw only she fights with her words and actions and takes out uncontrollable anger on everyone and we all have to suffer from it." Darkpaw stepped back unable to control her emotions as she rushed for camp, That was Flyingfire's voice!

 **This story is not over guys! Be sure to stick around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I first wanted to mention that I am so sorry I haven't been consistent with updating this story, hopefully you guys are excited for it!**

Darkpaw didn't know what to do, her father had just been talking to her brother and sister, after Flowerpetal warned him to back off! Not knowing where else to go, or who else to talk to, she ran to the Medicine Cat's den. "Snowpaw?" She called in the entrance, inside, she found Treeleg. "She's not here Darkpaw, she's out in the woods collecting Yarrow." Darkpaw _needed_ to talk to her sister, and fast. "Where is the Yarrow? I need to talk to her." Darkpaw meowed quickly, seeing the urgent look on Darkpaw's face, he said, "it's really close to the river, near our shared border with Windclan." Darkpaw nodded in appreciation and set off.

It took her a minute to find the Windclan border, she hadn't gone near it since her first day as an apprentice, luckily she didn't have to go to close too it, she found Snowpaw on her way. "Snowpaw!" She cried "I need to talk to you!" Snowpaw set down the Yarrow she was carrying "Darkpaw, is everything ok?" She asked with a concerned look, "Snowpaw... I heard Flyingfire talking to Beaverpaw and Lightningpaw, he was saying all sorts of bad stuff about Flowerpetal, and they were buying it!" Darkpaw exclaimed. Snowpaw's eyes widened "what kinds of bad stuff?" She asked with a suspicious look on her face. "He was saying that Flowerpetal was a traitor and how she's the bad guy not him! He said that Flowerpetal has been lying to us the whole time and just a bunch of stuff!" Snowpaw looked at the grass with an 'I don't know what to say or do' face, she looked back up at Darkpaw "you need to tell Beaverpaw and Lightningpaw what you saw, but we can't tell Flowerpetal until we know more."

Darkpaw took her sister's advice and decided to tell Lightningpaw what she had heard, but she needed to do it in private where no one would hear, including Jaggedstar, Treeleg, and Flowerpetal. Darkpaw trodded up to Lightningpaw, who was noshing on a large Minnow. "Lightningpaw I need to talk to you." She said simply, Lightningpaw looked up, surprised, "I need to talk to you to." She said, picking up her Minnow "grab some fresh-kill and meet me over behind the nursery where we always used to talk in private." She said, Darkpaw cocked her head to the side "don't we have to feed the elders and kits first?" She asked. Lightningpaw looked back "why do you think I'm eating? They're all fed, grab something and come with me." She said in a teasing tone. Darkpaw nodded, grabbed a tiny salmon, and hurried after Lightningpaw.

Lightningpaw was waiting for her, licking her lips and claws to get the taste of the Minnow off. Darkpaw sat down with her Salmon, she got straight to the point "Lightningpaw I heard you and Beaverpaw talking to Flyingfire today." Lightningpaw's head shot up " _what?_ That was supposed to be a private conversation!" She said in a hushed shout, Darkpaw looked her sister in the eyes "why were you and them talking about Flowerpetal? Huh? Why were you talking about our mother in the way that Flyingfire does?" Lightningpaw seemed shocked, but quickly recovered. "Because Flyingfire finally told us the truth!" She hissed, "he told us the truth about Flowerpetal! And you deserve the truth too, that's why Flyingfire asked me to tell you to meet up on the island tonight tonight, so he can tell you the truth."

 **Oooo cliff hanger!... I hope... Anyway I really hope you guys liked this new chapter, I just wanted to mention that I have not abandoned this story, I don't wanna be one of those authors, who just leaves you hanging, it's just my life is a very busy one, and I'm trying to keep up with my other fanfic, which dosn't take as long to make. Please follow and review! The story is not over yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! How's it going? Hope I haven't left you hanging for too long, been busy with Youtube, swimming, Archery, Ect. you guys know the excuses by now XD anyway, time to satisfy the cliff hanger!**

Darkpaw could hardly believe what she was hearing, Flyingfire wanted her to meet with him? To 'learn the truth'? She looked at Lightningpaw "fine" she said "I'll do it, but I'm not promising that I'll turn over to your side." Lightningpaw looked full of hope despite what she had added on, "great! We meet at four trees tonight at moon high, I hope we'll see you there!" Then she stood up and ran back around the den, Darkpaw picked up her salmon and went back around the nursery, _Have Lightningpaw and Beaverpaw lost their minds?_ Darkpaw wondered, The she-cat who had raised them, taken care of them, and defended them, she was not the bad guy, even if she did offend Flyingfire! He probably did something to deserve it.

That night when Darkpaw arrived at Four Trees, her father, brother, and sister were already there, waiting in the moonlight. She stepped forward, "Darkpaw, I'm glad you could join us, we waited for you." Flyingfire said, Darkpaw felt her pelt begin to fluff up, just a tiny bit. "I'm gonna hear you out, then leave." She said flatly, he just nodded. "As I have been telling Lightningpaw and Beaverpaw, you are my kits, I am your real father, your mother lied and hid you from me, we had a falling out after Flowerpetal discovered she was expecting kits. But that was no excuse for casting me away, exiling me from my own kits, she didn't even let me help name you." Darkpaw was listening, but kept her face blank, "if I had any say in it, you might be named Nightpaw, she would be name Strikepaw," Flyingfire signaled to Lightningpaw, "and he would be named Brackenpaw" Flyingfire looked over at Beaverpaw. "She completely cut me off and lied to the whole clan, all because of an argument." Darkpaw just looked at her father with a blank expression that she had mastered as a kit by looking into puddles and practicing.

Darkpaw woke to bright sunlight pouring through the brambles in the ceiling of the apprentice den, Lightningpaw was sleeping in a nest not far from hers, and Firepaw was on her opposite side, and she appeared to be awake. Darkpaw carefully made her way past Lightningpaw outside the den, she yawned and grabbed a salmon (her favorite) from the fresh-kill pile and sat down to eat while Scarletwing, the clan deputy was announcing the morning patrols, she heard her name, "Darkpaw, Goldenstream, Silverlake, Flamewhisker, and Firepaw" Darkpaw lifted her head "Firepaw is still in the den." She said before Scarletwing could tell them what they were doing "well, then go wake her and tell her she is going to patrol the Windclan border." Scarletwhisker said plainly. Darkpaw tensed, _The Windclan border!_ Was everyone trying to force her there? Ever since her first day as an apprentice she had avoided Winclan as best as she could.

"Firepaw! Darkpaw whispered in her half-sister's ear "wake up! Patrol!" Firpaw rolled over, "I'm awake." She said, crawling out of her nest and stretching, the sunlight showing through the branches lit up her beautiful orange pelt _I guess now I know where she gets it_ Darkpaw thought, and left the den with one of the only cats she knew she could trust.

 **What does Darkpaw think of Flyinfire's speech? I guess we will have to wait and see!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo! I'm back fellow humans! And/or Aliens!  
**

Darkpaw shook her head to clear it, and tried to focus on her patrol. it was early in the morning, the water in the river was quiet and gently lapped the shore, back, forth, back, forth, the sky above was dark with storm clouds, and the air tasted of rain, a storm would surely come. Darkpaw was on th morning border patrol with Firepaw, Hopfoot, Silverlake, and Jaggedstar. Jaggedstar was not an old cat, but going on patrols still took a greater toll on him than it had a few moons ago, which is why he only did it every once in awhile. Jaggedstar preferred to spend more time speaking with the medicine cat- _cats_ , making announcements, making warriors, apprentices, elders, and every other sunrise or so, he went on a hunting patrol. Darkpaw was tired, the dark morning matched her gloomy mood, she had lost sleep over thinking about what her father said, and what her littermates were _agreeing_ to! She had pretended that she was still thinking about it when she was around Lightningpaw and Beaverpaw, but on the inside she didn't believe her father's lies, she needed real answers! And she could think of a few places to get them.

She quickened her pace to catch up with Jaggedstar "Jaggedstar can I talk to you for a minute?" Darkpaw asked. "Sure, is something wrong?" He asked in a low mew, Darkpaw made her decision, she trusted her clan leader no matter what, she could tell him everything. So she did. She told him everything from the minute she first noticed tension between her parents to last night, when she met up with Flyingfire and her littermates. Jaggedstar looked concerned, "Darkpaw." He said in a surprised kind of mew, "why are you telling _me_ this?" Darkpaw wasn't entirely sure on the answer to that question herself, so she simply said: "I trust you." and it was true, she did trust him. He nodded "Did you want to ask me something?" How did he know. "Do you know anything about what happened between my parents?" She asked, Jaggedstar looked thoughtful, "after your mother found out she was having kits, she was so excited, she had always wanted to have kits since she was one herself. But Flyingfire wasn't nearly so enthusiastic, he never wanted kits, and he was angry with Flowerpetal, they had a huge fight in front of the whole clan, and it ended with Flyingfire attacking Flowerpetal. Your mentor, Silverlake, had to pull Flyingfire off of Flowerpetal to keep him from destroying her, afterwards Flowerpetal was hurt so badly, that she had to go to the medicine den, and she told Flyingfire that she wanted nothing to do with him, and she told him to stay away from her and her kits, and he did, until you were born, suddenly he wanted you and your littermates, he wanted to be in your lives, he tried apologizing to Flowerpetal, but she never forgave him, and she told him if he ever came near you kits she would claw his eyes out, an empty threat of course, Flyingfire could easily take Flowerpetal in a fight, and Flowerpetal is loyal to the warrior code, she always has been. No one blamed her or judged her for forcing him away, but you kits were so playful, so happy, we think that's why he wanted you in his life."

Darkpaw closed her eyes, Flyingfire attacked one of his own clanmates? That was unfathomable, this cat... who claimed to be her _father_ had attacked her mother? Over a _fight?_ How could anyone be so hot-headed and selfish? Then she realized there was an anger boiling inside her, rising to high it was in her throat, choking her, suffocating her, she was desperate to let go of it, she knew the only was to make it go away was to destroy Flyingfire, but she couldn't do that, because it would only turn her into her father, she was not her father, and she was going to be stronger than he was, strong enough to resist the desperation crawling in her stomach, the _need_ for vengeance, she would resist it, she would.

Later...

Darkpaw ate a salmon next to Silverlake who was talking about taking her for a training session after the rain cleared up, Silverlake could see that Darkpaw was distracted, "I'll leave you be for a little while." She said, and left Darkpaw's side. Lightningpaw quickly filled that spot up. Darkpaw perked up, pretending to be happy to see her. "Hi!" Lightningpaw said eagerly, "so have you made your decision? About who you trust?" Darkpaw was ready for that question. "Yes I have, and I decided that you're right, not matter what Flyingfire did, Flowerpetal shouldn't have exiled him from his own kits." It pained her just to say that, even if she had too, even though it wasn't true, it still clawed her up inside to even think about agreeing with him, he attacked, not only a clanmate, but _his mate_ who was bearing his kits! _He conveniently left that part out during his little rant._ she thought bitterly.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading it! This one was extra long, I really wanted to make up for how little of this story I've been putting out lately.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back!**

It was a few sunrises later, and Darkpaw was eating a Minnow alone. She looked up, Lightiningpaw was standing in front of her, "come on." She said, Darkpaw tilted her head "where are we going?" She asked, swallowing the last of her minnow. "To meet dad again, he wants to talk to you specifically." Lightningpaw responded. "Come on, we need to hurry, so no one will notice." Reluctantly, Darkpaw stood up and followed her sister out of camp.

Lightningpaw led her out of the camp, and towards the lake. She dove in and swam towards the island, Darkpaw followed behind her and when they reached the island, Flyingfire and Beaverpaw were already waiting for them. "Welcome daughters, follow me, we need to make our way over to Thunderclan camp." Darkpaw twitched her ear "why are we going to Thunderclan? If they see us they have the right to attack us, and... well... it's Thunderclan, even Starclan couldn't protect us then. They're the strongest warriors in the forest." Flyingfire smiled at her, annoyance pricked her in the stomach. She would like to whack him. "Don't worry my dear kit, we'll stay on the shore, Flowerpetal would never think to look for us there, and I'm beginning to suspect that she knows about these meetings and she's listening in. And hey! Who says Thunderclan is the strongest? Who's to say Riverclan isn't the strongest?" Darkpaw tilted her head to the side a bit. "Let's just go." She said

They ducked around the end of the fallen tree and hid underneath it, crossing Thunderclan was a bad idea, if a patrol came by an someone saw, they would attack, and send one cat back to camp for backup, they would be dead before they were killed. And then Clawstar would confront Jaggedstar about it, and then he would know about their secret meetings, Darkpaw didn't particularly care about that part, she cared about _not dying_ at the claws of a vicious Thunderclan warrior.

"Ok Flyingfire, let's make this quick. What do you want from us?" Darkpa asked firmly while trying to sound sincere, despite her anger. "Oh well it's simple really." He said calmly. "I want you to help me kill Flowerpetal."

 **Hey guys! I know this was slightly short, but it was the only way I could update this before I got bored of it, then it never would have come out. I'm pathetic I know, but I'm starting to get bored with this story, and I don't wanna be one of those authors that just ends the story, I find those people really annoying and I don't wanna be one of them, so these chapters might be spontainiously short, but hey, at least I'm getting chapters out! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know I said I was going to continue this story, but it's becoming a chore to update it, I don't like the story anymore, I may come back to it at some point, but until if and when that happens, consider this story over. I'll put in a small piece of what was going to be the next chapter, just so i don't get reported, and you can see a little bit of what would have happened.**

Darkpaw stared at her father. "You want to KILL Flowerpetal?" She asked, astonished, she knew that he hated her, but never thought he would go this far. He nodded. "Take some time to think about it. You have four sunrises to make your choice. Decide wisely my dearest kit." He licked her forehead affectionately. And walked off, leaving her in the woods to ponder what she had heard. _Four sunrises._ She thought, _that must be when he's planning to kill her._

 **Again, I might come back later, but for now, that's the end of the story!**


End file.
